


Jealousy

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall end up together and Louis is jealous because he likes Liam and Harry is jealous because he likes Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

The whole thing was pretty ridiculous. That’s what Zayn thought, at least. As an innocent bystander, it seemed more like an episode of a TV show than real life. He wasn’t sure when everything had started going downhill, towards this, but now things were quite simply a mess.

He wasn’t upset at all when Niall and Liam announced that they were together- he wasn’t even particularly surprised. He congratulated them and went back to normality. But unfortunately, it seemed like nobody else went back with him. Louis and Harry had literally identical expressions on their faces when the announcement was made- it confused Zayn immensely at first. They both looked ridiculously angry, like Niall and Liam had announced that they’d killed everyone’s families.

Zayn didn’t understand at first- he finally thought he’d figured it out, that they were angry because they didn’t like that they had been changing and sharing beds with two gay guys…but when he confronted them about it, asking them if they were homophobic, they literally laughed out loud.

Thinking back, Zayn was rather surprised that he didn’t understand right then, as they laughed uproariously at his serious query about homophobia. It wasn’t until Louis outright told him, confessing that they’d both been angry because they like Liam and Niall respectively.

Zayn couldn’t really believe it- he’d always sort of expected Louis and Harry to get together, not for them to have individual crushes on two of the others. What were the chances, of two people to get together when two other people who seemed like they were together liked each of them? The whole deal gave him a headache.

Every time he caught Louis staring at Liam, he realized it was strange that he hadn’t noticed before. Louis did it a lot; he would just zone out and stare at Liam, his mouth sometimes dropping open from his jaw relaxing. Harry was less obvious, he would occasionally glance over at Niall, biting his lip before realizing what he was doing and flipping his head away and focusing on the floor instead.

It didn’t start bothering Zayn until Louis and Harry would actually treat their crush’s counterpart badly. Harry started ignoring Liam, Louis started ignoring Niall, and Zayn was left being the go-between for all of them. Zayn finally ended up yelling at Louis and Harry. He felt kind of bad for it…but not really. They both looked very sheepish, embarrassed of their bad behavior.

“We are a band,” Zayn said. “This is not some teenybopper television show where a fifth grader gets pregnant or something. You two need to grow up.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I don’t think I’m doing anything bad.”

“You’re being mean to Liam,” Zayn said. “You’re acting like a child.”

Louis pursed his lips. “I’m not trying to be annoying,” he said. “I can’t help it.”

“Well, you need to stop gaping at Liam, for one,” Zayn said. “And you need to stop ignoring Niall.”

Harry got up and left, drifting off (not very dramatically) and disappearing around a corner. Zayn watched him go for a moment before shaking his head slightly. Hopefully Harry wasn’t wandering off to make matters any worse.

“I’m sorry,” Louis said. “This really is silly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Zayn said. “Just a little.”

“I’ve tried not, you know, liking him,” Louis said quietly. “I know it’s unreasonable and pretty unfair to everyone else.”

“It’s okay if you like him, just don’t drool over him and treat Niall like crap!” Zayn exclaimed. “Will you at least make an effort?”

“Of course!” Louis said. “I will, it’s just hard.” “I know,” Zayn said. He examined Louis’ face for a few moments, noting the worried crease in his brow, the slight downward pull to his lips. The little tug in Zayn’s stomach was a little strange- he wasn’t sure if it was concern for his friend, or something else, but either way, he suppressed it. He had to be strong, just tell Louis to stop messing up the dynamic.

“Just try hard, okay?” Louis met his eyes, giving a little nod. “I promise.”

Suddenly the door banged open and Harry strode in, his face red. “They were pretend,” he said angrily. “I heard them talking about ‘how long they should keep up the façade.”

Louis leapt to his feet. “They were faking? Why?”

“I don’t know!” Harry said back. Louis ran out of the room.

Zayn sighed, watching Harry run out as well.

He followed them slowly, standing in the doorway as he watched the confrontation. Niall and Liam explained- Liam with a red face- that they had pretended to be together to see if Louis would be jealous, to see if Louis liked Liam.

Louis’ face lit up when he found out- (Harry looked moderately happy, probably because Niall was free) he gave Liam a tight hug, and Zayn watched, keeping a smile on his face. He wanted to be happy, that all of this drama was over. But a sharp twinge in his chest made him look away. He refused to make any more drama, so this feeling needed to be buried and shoved in some vault deep within so that he wouldn’t mess up the band. He could handle that.

Hopefully.


End file.
